


No Need for Embarrassment

by Kisuru



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Menstrual Cunnilingus, Menstruation Kink, Romance, Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: During that time of the month, Umi firmly puts her foot down that they can't have sex. Honoka won't let her get away with being embarrassed. After all, a loving girlfriend wouldn't let her have cramps, and sex is the answer.





	No Need for Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulletdart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/gifts).



These days, her conversations with Honoka regarding homework over the phone never managed to stay on topic. In fact, their chats dissolved into another subject entirely while Honoka was stressed and needed to relax.  
  
Umi knew she it had been a dangerous path to allow in their relationship. Sometimes she didn’t mind as much as she let on to Honoka. But she most certainly did mind right now.  
  
“Can I come over tonight?“ The husky, sultry tone to Honoka’s voice made her intentions clear. “I can do that thing you like again.”  
  
Umi’s face exploded like a bright red tomato. She rolled over on her stomach and tried to make herself comfortable on the couch. She imagined Honoka’s head in between her legs last time. Fire surged through her veins. Umi hid her face in the couch pillow.  
  
“N—no,” Umi snapped louder than she meant to. “you can’t come over! Not tonight!”  
  
Honoka grumbled. On the other line, Umi heard her slap her hand against something in disappointment. “What’s wrong, Umi-chan?”  
  
“Um, I…” Umi was tongue-tied. She snaked her hand under her body and placed her hand against her abdomen. She rubbed two fingers again the ache, willing her body to cooperate, but the results she was seeking didn’t come. Her stomach lurched at her ministrations.  
  
The short pause was enough to give Honoka the incentive to shower her with worry.  
  
“Did you catch a cold? Did you get hurt during practice while I wasn’t looking?” She gasped in horror, and Umi imagined her lips twisting into a cute “o” shape. “Did you get sick on the rice balls Hanayo made yesterday for us?”  
  
Actually, the warm rice and salty plum had hit the spot. Her period had just started before practice and Hanayo’s after practice snack. The extra bit of fuel had kept her stomach at bay. Umi couldn’t allow herself to admit it out loud. “No, Honoka. It’s nothing like that.”  
  
Honoka sighed. She finally reached her limit.  
  
“Umi-chan,” Honoka said. “Why do you have to be so mean? I reeeallly would rather spend time with you. Please have mercy on me.”  
  
In other words, that was simple Honoka Code for: _Homework bad, sex so much good_.  
  
Umi threw her head back. When she said it like that, she couldn’t resist. She crumbled under the weight of her presence and couldn’t help but be truthful. “I—I just… cramps…”  
  
There was a long, drawn-out pause. Umi’s heartbeat thumped in her chest. Of course she would want to end the phone call after this and wish her a good night like Kotori. Because relaxation for the best, right?  
  
“Awesome!”  
  
“Awe… eh?” Umi repeated, flabbergasted at the levity and matter-of-factness in her tone. Hadn’t she heard her words properly?  
  
“I thought something _bad_ had happened. Don’t scare me like that,” Honoka chided. Her girlfriend was always straightforward, but there was a mixture of annoyance and a why-didn’t-you-tell-me-that-first tone in her voice. She perked up. “These are the kinds of things I love about Umi-chan, too. I can absolutely do something about this for you. Take pride in your cramps as a beautiful woman!”  
  
Umi shrugged. Honoka would retract that statement around her time of the month; she hadn’t been too keen last time. Now, she was oddly excited about the prospect of it. Yet again, Honoka had been far interested in such topics as of recent. During Umi’s last period she had made her a big breakfast in bed.  
  
“It’s hard to like my cramps, you know.” Umi blinked up at the ceiling. Words escaped her. Honoka was confusing in a way that eluded her. She sounded calm, and dare she think, _satisfied_. Something about that scared her.  
  
“In that case, I’m coming right over,” Honoka said comfortingly. “There’s no time to waste. We’re taking care of your cramps first thing.”  
  
“Wait, Honoka—” Umi pleaded.  
  
A beep sounded in Umi’s ear.  
  
Dumbly, Umi stared at her cellphone. The other side of the line clicked off without further warning. She was left in silence.  
  


* * *

  
When she arrived, Honoka was panting heavily. She had ran, and even taken a train to get over faster. As soon as she spotted Umi’s fierce glower and long, blue hair, Honoka knew that she was in heaven.  
  
She had fantasized about this for a while. Umi tended to be stricter during her period, but she found herself all the more closer to her in those times as well, and she never pushed her away when she was genuinely in pain.  
  
For Honoka, this was the perfect time!  
  
She embraced Umi in a hug. Umi admittedly was happy about this, although her stomach disagreed; her gut twisted at the movement. She winced and shook her head. She had to put her foot down without a doubt.  
  
Meanwhile, Honoka would not have that.  
  
Honoka’s expression was livid. She grabbed her hand and dragged Umi towards her room. There was a purpose in her step. Following behind, Umi stared at her back, puzzled.  
  
Honoka forced her to sit on the edge of the bed and then raced back out to find an item. Honoka looked hurriedly around and found two clean towels in the bathroom, returning to Umi’s room moments later with a smirk.  
  
There was a line that Umi never allowed Honoka to cross. Keeping her in check was all-around impossible despite that she was lenient sometimes. However, the action she proposed next speed-raced past the line.  
  
Umi hopped off the bed. She had not told her anything, but the hunger in her girlfriend’s eyes was evident as broad as daylight.  
  
Honoka clutched the towels in her hands. She eyed the bed behind Umi. Not only did she have the strong desire to make her feel better, but she could see the scent that was distinctly Umi-chan even at their short distance. She had always wanted to see it for herself but hadn’t had the chance since they had become a couple. Honoka’s mouth watered.  
  
“Honoka, that is _indecent_!” Umi said.  
  
Honoka’s cheeks puffed out. She pouted, sighing. She walked over to the bed and raised the towels above her head to Umi’s chagrin. “You’re overreacting, Umi-chan.”  
  
Just to prove it, Honoka stomped to the bed.  
  
Umi watched the way in which Honoka spread the blue and red towels across Umi’s pristine duvet and sheets. Her duvet and sheets had been washed hours ago, and the sheets were notably quite white. Gloriously white.  
  
“See? I have more than one towel, because I knew you would say, ‘One towel isn’t enough!’ I thought this all through,” Honoka explained. Straightening, she nodded to herself proudly to emphasize her own insight. “This will be super awesome. That’s why the red one is on top. It’s appropriate for the occasion!.”  
  
Personally, she wanted to faint from the shock. Umi thought she would be sicker than the cramps made her feel already. What if—what if—oh, no, she could not think that. None of her sheets would be stained.  
  
“Overreacting? _Overreacting_!” Umi couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She threw her hands above her head. “You are not serious. Please tell me that’s not the only thing that will separate m-me and my bed.”  
  
Honoka rolled her eyes, but her expression was set. She had to tell Umi that she was not playing around and this was for the best. Always, she was constantly upset at this and that. Honoka was here to relieve that stress and teach her there was nothing to fear.  
  
She crept closer towards Umi from around the bed. Finally, she pouted and squinted at her.  
  
A fiery sensation flared up in Umi’s stomach at the way she _looked_ directly at her. The way Honoka big, doggy dog eyes made her equally anxious and jittery and happy.  
  
“This is like practice,” Honoka said. “We just have to try it once and get better at it.”  
  
Umi covered her face with her hands and rocked back and forth, slowly. Of course Honoka would compare menstruating to simple practice with all her innocence.  
  
“E-Even so, why can’t you wait a few days?” Umi asked. They would get the same amount of “exercise” whether or not she was on her cycle. By exercise, too, she had envisioned a different scenario not on her good linen.  
  
Honoka hummed. She should dignify that with a response, but if she did that, she knew Umi would keep playing semantics for the entire night. She would keep scolding her, and the very promise of Umi’s precious blood and soaked pussy (a double treat!) sent a sharp shiver done her spine and back again. Honoka didn’t want to wait longer for that.  
  
“This is special. Seeing Umi-chan like this is intimate.” she protested. She was a girl of action and had to live up to her reputation.  
  
Honoka’s mouth pressed to Umi’s, and her thoughts were immediately drowned out by the cherry-tart taste of Honoka’s lip gloss. There was so much conviction in Honoka’s voice that her body went weak; she knew when she was thoroughly defeated. Shirts and bras flew to the side in a flurry. Umi encircled an arm around Honoka, and Honoka’s hand cupped her breast, but she didn’t linger there. Honoka’s hands dropped to her skirt and pushed it down her legs. Umi was suddenly hyper aware of her panties. If she had known well-ahead of time she would have changed into sexy lingerie, but Honoka didn’t seem too concerned, her eyes dark in the dim light and breathing quite heavy.  
  
Honoka had fantasized about this moment before. And now she smelled so _good_ …  
  
Hesitating, Umi dropped one hand on the bed as Honoka pushed her back. She groaned, her resolve giving way. Honoka pulled Umi closer, and Umi finally knelt on the bed’s soft edge, giving her the leverage she needed.  
  
Honoka dug her pointer finger into the lining of Umi’s panties and pulled downward. Her fingertips brushed Umi’s hip, which caused a jolt of electricity to zoom like a see-saw in her stomach. Umi’s eyes screwed shut. The panties fell down her legs and hit the floor as soon as she stepped out of them. Free of the constraint, moisture pooled down Umi’s inner thigh. She snapped her legs shut and grit her teeth. It was so easy to feel _exposed_ and nervous and vulnerable, and she rolled over to the side a bit, breaking their kiss.  
  
“Honoka, please,” Umi mumbled. The more she immersed herself into this, the relentless coil in her stomach wound-up tighter. That was honestly saying something considering the steady throb in her abdomen all day long. Still, she was putty in Honoka’s hands.  
  
For Honoka, it was okay. She had other goals. “You’re making it worse than it needs to be.”  
  
Honoka pulled her fully on the bed, but Umi didn’t budge from kneeling. She stared at the ceiling, gasping at this point, praying to god nothing bled through. Umi’s stomach did another flip-flop that mirrored her anxiety.  
  
Normally, Umi would lie on her back. Honoka grumbled to herself. Then, a lightbulb flashed over her head. She would make this work.  
  
“Honestly, Umi-chan,” Honoka said, getting straight to word and positioning herself close to Umi’s firmly clasped thighs, “you know orgasms are the best to relieve cramps!”  
  
Umi once again entertained the thought she should crawl under the bed. However, she couldn’t deny that Honoka being so close to her while confessing she was this concerned… it was a mixture comforting and infuriating. She was the same old Honoka. She glared. “Where did you hear such a lewd thing?”  
  
“Ah… hahaha…” Honoka’s cheeks dusted. She envisioned Eli’s text message after she had asked how to help Umi out. “Internet.”  
  
Before Umi opened her mouth, Honoka gripped her under the knees, spread apart her thighs, and slid between her legs. It took effort but Honoka was pleased with the result; the scent of blood and musk blew into her nose like a gust of autumn wind, crisp and poignant. She exhaled blissfully. This was her Umi. Umi’s personal and secret scent…  
  
Squeaking, Umi’s back arched, and her chest dipped towards Honoka’s head. Honoka had her pinned, though, and she couldn’t move.  It was just too much, and looking down, she saw Honoka’s shadowy face alight in pure triumph. Honoka licked her lips, and Umi was completely enraptured with her delight.  
  
Warmth bubbled up in Umi. She shook her head, bracing herself, never quite ready but always prepared for her.  
  
Umi’s will to fight was in shambles, and she didn’t think she could survive if she had to look at Honoka’s demonic, giddy expression. It was too… good. Just far too good, and there truly was a limit on making Umi’s heart swim in an ocean of anticipation. “You’re embarrassing.”  
  
Honoka’s body melted at the husky tone in Umi’s voice. So there was progress, and Honoka might burst from excitement.  
  
Honoka’s nose bumped against Umi’s thigh. “Umi-chan, I’ll take as much of it as I can manage, okay?” Honoka’s body shivered impatiently, hot and bothered. Couldn’t Umi tell she was on the ropes to eat her out? Making her wait was an extra bonus to hear Umi’s moans, and she had to savor this twice as much. After all, Umi’s feelings were the most important of this whole affair.  
  
Umi wasn’t certain what to expect. Honoka grasped her inner thighs and pulled down, and Umi followed. She seated herself atop Honoka’s head, encasing her between her thighs, hiding her passionate and extremely desperate face. Horror struck Umi like a bucket of water now that the present hit her in full-force—Honoka would get dirty!—but there was even less time to retaliate. Umi couldn’t muster the words anyway.  
  
Rivulets of blood dripped down Umi’s thighs with the shift in gravity. Honoka’s tongue swiped at her skin, wiping up the blood. Her eyes crossed at the taste, and she sighed.  
  
It was delicious… Better than she imagined!  
  
Umi wasn’t prepared for such a swift act of rebellion. She shivered, legs widening, more droplets of blood flowing down without her consent and covering her creamy skin. This cramped space was Honoka’s paradise.  
  
“At least show a little restraint!” she chastised. Umi’s thought process was a mess. If she thought her stomach hurt earlier, her groin tensed ten times that. She panted, wiggling her hips. She stared at the towel where the pillow’s cloud design was underneath it.  
  
Honoka was too distracted. She continued up the cushy expanse of Umi’s skin, and iron scent of blood grew stronger the higher she went. Her whole body was in overdrive, and her frustration increased every time Umi’s legs swayed. Eating her out was nothing new, but Umi was extra on edge like this. Honoka loved that more than she thought possible.  
  
“This is shameless, Honoka.” Umi’s reminded her, breathy and raspy. Conceivable thoughts were long-gone. She was shocked by her lack of carefulness, but Honoka’s tongue and precision was simply… Umi didn’t have an adjective better than “good” prepared.  
  
Honestly, Honoka’s was quite proud of that. Her own fantasies didn’t compare to Umi’s softness and indescribable richness. “Stop being shamelessly beautiful, then, Umi-chan!”  
  
With that, Honoka trailed a line of kisses up Umi’s leg until she reached her folds. Honoka flicked her tongue across her labia and lapped up the intertwined arousal and blood. She pushed her tongue in between her slit, and she carefully dragged her tongue back and forth in an uneven rhythm on her skin.  
  
Umi’s whimpers increased. She held out her hands and grasped at the thin air for dear life, although now she yielded under the pressure of Honoka’s tongue like a ship sail under a ferocious ocean storm’s wind. She felt like she was rocking on Honoka’s pure heat and lust.  
  
No longer did Umi protest. Honoka was relieved, and she heard Umi’s unabashed litany of throaty whines as if signaling her on. Honoka would do her best, as always!  
  
Honoka caressed Umi’s pussy with her tongue. At first she was gentle, but after she gained more confidence, she licked in broad strokes. The more excited Umi became the blood coursed gradually from between her slit and added to the pool cascading past the swells of her mouth. Soon, Honoka’s cheeks were dotted with red, and her lips smudged.  
  
“Ho… Hono… ka…”  
  
Umi’s head craned back. She grasped for anything she could below her, grabbing a handful of Honoka’s bright, soft hair, steading herself from tipping over. Honoka’s hair tickled her thighs and she desperately squirmed under her ministrations. She lost herself in the pleasure and throbbing between her legs. Umi enjoyed the rough friction each time Honoka’s tongue swiped across the bud of her clit and outside her folds. Meanwhile, Honoka was lost on her own perfect plane.  
  
Honoka dug her nails into Umi’s thighs. The red curve of flesh was desirable than anything else Honoka had ever experienced in her life, and she needed every drizzle of blood.  
  
Honoka plunged her tongue farther into her pussy and swept her tongue over Umi’s inner, silky walls without rhythm or reason. When she realized blood nestled in Umi’s public hairs, she continued to rake at the neglected blood. She eventually found her pace and reveled in the sensation. Honoka closed her eyes while droplets painted her hairline and nose and dribbled down her neck. She circled Umi’s sensitive bud and received an extra energetic rippling figeting of the hips for it.  
  
For Umi, her body quaked and her stomach fluttered and raged. She had been right. Her body didn’t feel so uptight, and she was beginning to loosen up, brink on the edge.  
  
Umi’s muffled whimpers were too much to hide, and she bowed her head. Honoka was overbearing, and she couldn’t formulate the words to decide whether Honoka was insane or just too empathetic of girlfriend. But soon the act of thought left her completely and white washed across her vision. The world spun and her climax bulldozed into her. She shuddered, screaming, body convulsing.  
  
Sending Umi’s arrival to the end was simple with her feverish spasming. Honoka eagerly went to work and caught everything. A shower of blood and come flooded her face and she gulped down as soon as she could. What she could not lap up fell on her bare shoulders and the towel (which was indeed soaked). She basked in the warmth and thick, sopping fluid covering her and continued to lick her off in time to Umi coming down from her high, only slowing down after Umi’s body relaxed. Umi was breathless, and her ragged showed that she was returning to herself.  
  
Umi collapsed forward against her pillow. She was spent. Her legs spread further away from Honoka’s head, giving her more room.  
  
Her body felt light. Powerful, like a feather.  
  
Now that she thought of it, her stomach was far less upset than it had been when they first started. Umi was… weightless. Her cramps were a thing of hours before, and her anger also lost in the aftermath of pleasure.  
  
“How do you feel, Umi-chan?” Honoka asked, voice laced with her own heightened arousal.  
  
Umi didn’t want to tell Honoka that, because Honoka would get too many ideas for next time. If there was one truth in the world, Honoka was not immune to a big head.  
  
Umi grunted a reply. Honoka giggled.


End file.
